Mr Simple
by sasoyouichi
Summary: SUPER JUNIOR. Para member Suju berkumpul di dorm. Mereka kelelahan setelah sibuk dengan pembuatan MV Mr. Simple. Bukannya tidur, mereka malah melihat teaser foto mereka untuk Mr. Simple. Bagaimana pendapat mereka dengan teaser tersebut?


**Mr. Simple**

**SUPER JUNIOR's fanfic**

**Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kibum, Kyuhyun**

**© Sasoyouichi**

* * *

><p><strong>- 슈퍼주니어 -<br>**

**Sasoyouichi **imnida^^

**ELFishy**

Fanfic pertama author tentang **Super Junior**

Author biasanya buat fanfic Anime/Manga fandom Eyeshield 21^^

Fanfic ini dibuat untuk ikut memeriahkan _comeback_-nya Super Junior dengan album ke-5 mereka, **Mr. Simple**

Fanfic ini tidak bermaksud untuk mengejek/menghina Super Junior

Fanfic ini Cuma buat menghibur

Happy reading **E.L.F. :)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>- 슈퍼주니어 -<strong>**

**Super Junior**. Boyband Korea yang sudah terkenal diseluruh dunia. Tanggal 3 Agustus 2011, Super Junior akan merilis album ke-5 mereka, **Mr. Simple**. Hari ini, mereka semua selesai membuat MV (Music Video) untuk album mereka. Semua pulang ke dorm dengan wajah kelelahan. Mereka pulang saat hari sudah larut malam. Yang dorm-nya ada dilantai atas, pada ikutan ngumpul dilantai bawah karena malas buat naik 1 lantai lagi. Tampak Leeteuk langsung tiduran diatas sofa, disusul Shindong yang nyempil di dekat _hyung_-nya. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk pada guling-guling dilantai karena kelelahan. Sisa dari mereka menuju kearah dapur. Ada yang minum, ada yang ngemil, dan ada juga yang hanya duduk lalu meletakan kepalanya ke atas meja makan. Ryewook, sang _eternal magnae_, malah mengambil laptopnya dan duduk dilantai diantara _hyung-hyung_ –nya yang pada tepar di lantai.

Donghae yang merasa kehausan, langsung membuka lemari pendingin untuk mencari air minum dingin. "Ah, minuman dinginnya habis! _Hyung_, minta dong," ucap Donghae ke Yesung yang sedang memegang gelas besar berisi penuh dengan air dingin. Yesung yang berniat menjahili _dongsaeng_-nya, langsung menenggak setengah air di dalam gelas yang ia pegang.

"_Hyung_..." panggil Donghae dengan wajah memohon.

"Hahaha, ini untukmu," ucap Yesung seraya memberikan gelasnya pada Donghae.

"Hah.. Segarnya!" kata Donghae setelah meminum habis air minum dari Yesung.

"Kyu, nanti gendut lho ngemil malam-malam gini," ucap Heechul.

"Mau gimana lagi _hyung_, lapeer.." ujar Kyuhyun dengan menirukan suara anak kecil yang membintangi iklan salah satu produk minyak goreng di Indonesia.

"Apa _hyung_ tidak haus?" tanya Siwon kepada _hyung_-nya yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Aku haus!" teriak Eunhyuk dari ruang tamu.

"Aku juga," ujar Shindong lemas.

Siwon segera menghampiri _hyung_-nya ke depan dan memberikan segelas air minum dingin kepada mereka. Setelah semuanya yang di dapur selesai dengan urusannya, mereka menuju ke ruang tamu untuk berkumpul dengan yang lain. Bukannya malah tidur, mereka malah ngobrol panjang lebar. Tapi, gak selebar lapangan sepak bola. Yesung dan Kyuhyun asik nonton acara televisi sambil makan _popcorn_.

"Wookie, apa kamu nggak capek?" tanya Sungmin yang masih tiduran di lantai bareng Eunhyuk.

"Tentu capek _hyung_," jawab Ryewook singkat dan kembali fokus dengan laptopnya.

"Apa sih yang kamu lihat?" tanya Sungmin sambil mendekati Ryeowook.

Sungmin melihat layar laptopnya Ryeowook. Ternyata, Ryeowook sedang melihat foto-foto _teaser_ semua anggota Super Junior untuk album terbaru mereka. Sekarang, Ryeowook sedang melihat _teaser_ foto Leeteuk. Kalian semua tau bagaimana _teaser_ foto Leeteuk. Poni depannya yang berwarna putih, badannya dililit tali warna-warni, dan celana putihnya yang hanya ditutupi celana panjang berwarna hitam transparan -,-.

"HAHAHAHA!" Sungmin tertawa seketika setelah melihatnya. Padahal, Sungmin juga udah lihat Leeteuk berfoto seperti itu saat sesi pemotretan.

"Hahaha!" Ryeowook ikutan ketawa bareng _hyung_-nya. Jadilah mereka berduet ngetawain foto Leeteuk.

Sontak saja, semuanya melihat kearah Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang sedang tertawa. "Kalian ngeliat foto _yadong_ ya?" tanya Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang tadinya tiduran di lantai, sekarang merubah posisinya mejadi duduk. Eunhyuk langsung menghampiri Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Eunhyuk langsung melihat ke layar laptop Wookie. Dan..

"Hahaha! Ini siapa?" tawa Eunhyuk menambah keheranan anggota Suju yang lain.

"Walaupun aku sudah melihatnya, tapi ini benar-benar lucu!" kata Eunhyuk.

Karena rasa penasaran yang sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi *author berlebihan*, semuanya menghampiri Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang masih tertawa. Ada yang jalan, ada yang merangkak, dan ada yg ngesot saking lelahnya. Alhasil, mereka rebutan mau lihat apa sih yang membuat bisa orang bertiga itu tertawa.

"Mau lihat dong!" seru Donghae yang nyelip diantara tangan Eunhyuk.

"Minggir, aku mau lihat!" kata Heechul yang berhasil menyingkirkan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang masih ketawa.

"Foto _yadong_ ya? Tapi, kenapa Hyuk ketawa?" tanya Leeteuk yang tidak tau apa-apa. Leeteuk sebagai kepala suku hanya berdiri di belakang yang lain, yang pada sibuk rebutan mau ngeliat layar laptop Ryeowook.

"Ahahahak!" Heechul pun ikut tertawa setelah berhasil melihat apa yang dilihat oleh _dongsaeng_-nya tadi. "_Hyung_, haha, apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Heechul kepada Leeteuk sambil tetap tertawa.

"Haha, jadi ini yang kalian lihat. _Teaser _foto Teukie _hyung_!" ucap Siwon.

"Ha? Jadi yang kalian ketawain itu foto _hyung_ kalian?" ucap Leeteuk dengan nada sedikit berteriak. Mendengar Leeteuk berteriak, semua langsung menutup mulut mereka dan diam. Mereka takut kalau _hyung_ mereka ngamuk. Leeteuk menatap tajam kearah _dongsaeng_ _dongsaeng_ didepannya.

"Haha! Kenapa kalian jadi takut? Aku sendiri pertama kali melihatnya juga tertawa," ucap Leeteuk santai.

"Aku kira _hyung_ bakal marah," ucap Yesung sambil mengelus-elus dadanya lega.

"Dari pada rebutan kayak gini, gimana kalau lihat fotonya tv aja," usul Siwon yang merupakan salah satu orang terbijak di Super Junior.

"Itu ide bagus!" seru Shindong sambil menjentikan jarinya.

Ryeowook segera mengambil kabel di kamarnya yang akan digunakan untuk menyambungkan laptopnya dengan tv. Setelah mendapatkan kabelnya, Wookie langsung menyambungkannya ke tv. Member Suju mengambil posisi yang paling nyaman bagi mereka. Leeteuk, Shindong, Yesung, Sungmin, Kyuhyun sempit-sempitan di sofa. Apalagi ada Kyu, dengan jahilnya Kyu menghimpit Sungmin yang ada disebelahnya. Karena Kyu paling ujung, semua ikut terhimpit. Memang _evil magnae._ Eunhyuk dan Donghae duduk dilantai, sandaran di sofa dengan tenangnya. Heechul sandaran di bahunya Siwon sambil makan _popcorn _punya Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Wookie, sibuk dengan laptopnya. Daripada dipegang Hae, Wookie lebih memilih menanganinya sendiri. Segala persiapan telah selesai. _It's show time!_

BEEETT..

Di layar tv LCD Sa*s*ng yang diiklankan oleh Hyunbin kepunyaan member Suju, muncul _teaser_ foto Leeteuk tadi. "HAHAHA!" terdengar suara tawa dari member Suju tak terkecuali Leeteuk. Eunhyuk kembali ketawa sambil mukul-mukul bahu Hae dan mukul-mukul lantai secara bergantian. Heechul ikut ketawa bareng Siwon dengan tetap memakan popcorn-nya. Keselek iya tuh si Heechul.

"_Hyung_, hahaha, itu tali apaan? Tali tambang? Kenapa warna warni gitu?" tanya Kyu.

"Konsep kita 'kan _fullcolour_," jawab Teukie singkat.

"Poninya _hyung_ berhasil mengalahkan poninya Dora lho," ujar Siwon yang mukanya sudah memerah karena ketawa.

"Di background-nya ada tulisan **Mr. Simple**," kata Yesung.

"Iya dong,"

"_Hyung_ pake celana hitam transparan ya?" tanya Hae dengan kening berkerut.

"Itu sudah ditetapkan! Aku tidak bisa menolak," jawab Teukie lesu.

"Kalau diliat-liat, kaligrafinya dari India gitu ya," tebak Shindong.

"India? Ah, sekarang lagi populer tu dance-nya!" seru Eunhyuk yang langsung berdiri.

"Yang kayak gimana?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran.

"Hyuk pernah ketemu di youtube, yang nge-_dance_ pake seragam gitu, kayak gini _dance_-nya," Eunhyuk mulai mempraktekan apa yang dia lihat di internet. "Chaiya, chaiya, chaiya, chaiya.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil nge-_dance_ ala Briptu Norman. Melihat Hyuk, Teukie pun ikut-ikutan. Ah, mereka sudah terkena virus chaiya chaiya.

"Kita lanjut. Sekarang Heechul _hyung_!" seru Wookie. Layar tv langsung dipenuhi dengan _teaser_ foto Heechul.

"Ah, ini sih keren," kata Sungmin.

"Iya, bagus. Baju yang dipakai Heechul _hyung_ cocok," kata Eunhyuk.

"Tulisan Super Junior-nya keren banget," puji Shindong.

"_Perfect_!" ucap Siwon mengacung-acungkan kedua jempol tangannya kearah Heechul.

"Ah Kamsahamnida!" teriak Heechul berbahagia.

"Giliran Yesung _hyung_," kata Ryeowook. Semuanya menatap layar tv.

"Merah muda bercak-bercak hitam," kata Wookie yang pertama kali mengomentari foto Yesung.

"Yesung seperti singa berwarna merah muda," kata Leeteuk.

"Saya suka warna merah muda!" seru Sungmin seraya melakukan sesuatu yang berbau _aegyo_.

"Kuku _hyung_ hitam. _Hyung_ sih main tanah mulu, kukunya sampai hitam begitu," kata Eunhyuk.

"Haha, Hyuk lucu," jawab Yesung dengan wajah datar.

"Kenapa kalian nggak ketawa kayak tadi ngetawain foto _hyung_ kalian?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Itu.. Foto Yesung _hyung_ tidak terlalu lucu," jawab Donghae sambil nyengir kuda. Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Berikutnya Wookie," perintah Heechul.

"Siap kapten," jawab Ryeowok. Layar tv berganti menjadi foto Shindong.

"Bagaimana fotoku? Keren 'kan? Keren 'kan? Iya dong!" tanya Shindong yang langsung dijawab sendiri pertanyaannya.

"Bling bling, dan kau terlihat lebih.." kata Heechul.

"Lebih kurus," kata Kyuhyun.

"Jjinja? Ah Kamsahamnida! Aku melakukan diet keras! Aku gak makan malam, hanya makan buah," Shindong curhat tentang usahanya untuk kurus.

"Hebat _hyung_," puji Siwon yang mengacungkan jempol tangannya –lagi–.

"Pasti **E.L.F **tambah cinta sama Shindong _hyung_," ucap Donghae.

"Pasti dong!"

"Oke, lanjut!" ucap Yesung.

"Foto selanjutnya adalah..." kata Ryeowook sambil menekan tombol next di laptopnya.

"Sungmin!" teriak Leeteuk dan Heechul.

"Aw aw aw, bibirnya!" kata Yesung yang langsung memegang bibir Sungmin yang ada disampingnya.

"Bagaimana? Gak kalah sama Shindong _hyung_ 'kan?" kata Sungmin berusaha menyombongkan diri.

"Yang khas dari Sungmin _hyung_ itu memang bibirnya," kata Donghae yang lagi memperhatikan bibir _hyung_-nya.

"Iya dong, bibir siapa lagi kalau bukan bibir Sungmin Super Junior!" Sungmin memegang bibirnya.

"Tapi, bajumu itu, bolong-bolong ya?" tanya Heechul.

"Perintah dari Sooman _hyung_, nggak bisa diganggu gugat," kata Sungmin dengan nada sedih. "Padahal maunya pake baju merah jambuuuuu," lanjut Sungmin sampai bibirnya maju ke depan.

"E.L.F. makin tergila-gila sama Sungmin _hyung_ kalau kayak gini fotonya," ucap Kyuhyun sambil nyomot popcorn yang dipegang Heechul.

"Oke, giliran Sungmin _hyung_ selesai. Sekarang foto Hyuk!" kata Eunhyuk bersemangat sampai berdiri disamping tv.

"Yeeeeiiii," sorak Donghae.

"Jeng jeng jeng," Ryeowook memberika efek suara pembuka. Foto Eunhyuk tampil menghiasi layar kaca tv di dorm Suju.

"Silau.. Merah semua.." kata Kyuhyun.

"Leher Hyuk di corat-coret sama Yoogeun?" tanya Leeteuk yang pernah ngikutin SHINee Hello Baby! sampai tamat.

"Yoogeun?" tanya Eunhyuk. "Ah, SHINee's baby! Bukan bukan, ini imajinasi dari tim kreatif SMent,"

"_Hyung_ ketularan Heechul _hyung_, jadi suka pake mahkota," ucap Siwon.

"Boleh juga tuh mahkotanya, berapaan Hyuk?" tanya Heechul.

"Ah, murah aja, 100 won aja kok _hyung_. Hyuk beli di emperan," jawab Eunhyuk dengan bangganya.

"Rambut _hyung_ paling _blonde_ dari pada yang dulu-dulu," ucap Ryeowook dengan tatapan fokus ke layar tv.

"Benar, aku lebih kelihatan _fresh_ dengan rambut baru," Eunhyuk pun mengibaskan rambut _blonde_-nya ala model iklan shampoo terkenal.

"Woooow!" teriak Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan Donghae setelah melihat Eunhyuk mengibaskan rambut barunya.

"Aciciceee, rambut baru ni yee," Ryeowook menyikut kaki Hyuk. Eunhyuk kembali duduk dilantai disamping Donghae.

"Foto Donghae lagi!" teriak Kyuhyun dari belakang Hae.

"Mana '_hyung_'-nya?" tanya Donghae ke Kyuhyun dengan tatapan horor. "Hehe, _mianhae_ _hyung_," Kyuhyun cuma bisa nyengir. BOOOOM.. Muncullah _teaser_ foto Donghae untuk Mr. Simple.

"Aaaa! _Envy_ sama Hae! Hae pake baju merah muda!" Sungmin langsung ngambek melihat foto Hae yang memakai baju warna merah muda.

"_Hyung_, Hae juga gak mau pake baju itu, tuntutan Sooman _hyung_," kata Donghae sedih. "Tapi untuk E.L.F apasih yang gak," ucap Hae seraya mengangkat bahunya. Author langsung memeluk Hae, karena Hae baik banget sama E.L.F. *dicincang*

"Eeeaaa," seru Leeteuk yang mulai timbul kegajeannya.

"Cincin yang Hae pake _size_-nya besar semua nih" kata Eunhyuk ketakutan *?*.

"Iya, Hae udah kayak peramal-peramal. Mau dong diramal tentang hubunganku sama Sohee," sambung Heechul.

"Hae lagi pilek ya waktu sesi pemotretan ini foto?" tanya Siwon.

"Enggak, memang kenapa?" Donghae bertanya balik ke Siwon.

"Lihat tu fotonya. Hae megang hidung 'kan, mungkin aja Hae lagi nahan biar gak bersin,"

"Gak kok, itu 'kan _pose_ yang Hae karang sendiri," kata Hae lesu. "Jelek ya?" Donghae langsung memasang tampang memelas. Semua _hyung_-nya terpesona.

"Bagus kok," semua berkata bersamaan. Donghae kembali tersenyum.

"Selanjutnya," ucap Kyuhyun.

Belum sempat Ryeowook menekan tombol _next_, terdengar suara pintu dorm terbuka. Semua member Suju saling berhadapan. Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini ke dorm? Sooman _hyung?_ Ah, mana mungkin. Semua jadwal sudah diberitahukan pada member Suju. Para member memutar otak mereka, mencari tau siapa yang datang ke dorm mereka sekarang. Bukannya malah lari ke depan buat liat siapa yang datang, mereka cuma duduk anteng di posisi awal.

Terdengar suara pintu tertutup. Suara langkah yang berlari-lari kecil mulai terdengar. DRAP.. DRAP.. DRAP.. Bulu kuduk member Suju pada berdiri. Mereka masih setia menatap kearah pintu masuk, menunggu apapun yang muncul dari sana. Manusia atau apa? Tapi, ketakutan mereka segera dapat disingkirkan. Tampak seorang cowok Korea cakep, tersenyum dengan indahnya.

"_HYUNG_!" seru cowok tadi. Cowok tadi langsung berlari menghampiri _hyung_-_hyung_-nya. Leeteuk sebagai yang tertua langsung menyambut cowok tadi dengan pelukan hangat. Terjadilah drama pertemuan antara ayah dan anak laki-lakinya yang sudah lama terpisah.

"KIBUM~AH!" teriak Leeteuk di dalam pelukan Kibum.

"_Hyung_! _Mianhae, _Kibum baru datang sekarang," ucap Kibum. Semua member Suju yang sudah sadar, langsung ikut memeluk Kibum.

"Aku kangen sama kalian," kata Kibum setelah selesai dengan acara kangen-kangenannya. "Kalian belum tidur? Ngapain aja malam-malam gini?" tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Ayo ikut! Kita lagi liat _teaser_ foto buat Mr. Simple," ucap Heechul menarik Kibum buat duduk disebelahnya.

"Wah, aku belum liat semua fotonya, kebetulan nih. Udah sampai foto siapa?" tanya Kibum.

"Siwon _hyung_," ucap Ryeowook singkat. Siwon langsung ngangkat jempol tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum gaje. Ryeowook segera menekan tombol _next _dan munculah foto siwon di layar tv.

"HAHAHAHA!" gelak tawa bahagia terdengar sampai ke luar dorm.

"Hahaha, fotonya, fotonya, hahaha!" Kyuhyun ketawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Gak cukup dengan itu, Kyuhyun juga nepuk-nepuk badannya Sungmin. Sungmin yang gak tahan balas nepuk-nepuk Kyu.

"Yadong! Ada foto yadong! Hahaha!" Eunhyuk langsung di timpuk Siwon pake bantal tepat dimukanya.

"Haha, apa yang kau lakukan Siwon? Haha," tanya Heechul di selingi dengan tawanya.

"Hijaunya wah banget deh," ucap Donghae yang tiba-tiba udah memakai kacamata hitamnya.

"Hot banget," seru Yesung.

"Foto _hyung_, sesuai banget dengan album kita, Mr. Simple. Haha, sangat sangat simple," kata Ryeowook.

"Kenapa pada ketawa? Liat aja, dengan foto kayak gini, Siwon bisa membuat E.L.F. jatuh bangun!" seru Siwon gak mau kalah.

"I-iya, E.L.F. bakal jatuh bangun liat fotomu," ucap Shindong berusaha memuji Siwon.

"Hahaha, apa _hyung_ sendiri yang memutuskan untuk berfoto seperti itu?" tanya Kibum.

"Tidak, keputusan manajemen,"

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan saja ke foto berikutnya," kata Yesung.

"He eh, sebelum semuanya berpikiran _yadong_," lanjut Dongahe.

"Giliran fotoku," ucap Ryeowook.

"Sesuai umur ya?" tanya Kibum. Pertanyaan Kibum hanya disambut dengan anggukan kecil dari Heechul.

"Wah, Wookie keren," puji Yesung. "Hahahaha! Bawahnya, itu celana renang," Yesung yang tadinya baru liat bagian atasnya aja, langsung ketawa ketika melihat bagian bawahnya foto Ryeowook.

"Wookie disitu keliatan imut, tapi ya itu, hahaha," Sungmin mencoba menghibur Wookie, tapi tetap aja dia ketawa.

"Kau membawa pom-pom yang biasa dipakai _cheers_," kata Shindong.

"Kaus kaki Wookie merah muda, mauuu," seru Sungmin yang kembali iri melihat _dongsaeng-dongsaeng_-nya memakai sesuatu yang berbau merah muda.

"Wookie si pom-pom boy!" teriak Leeteuk. Timbul kejahilannya sang _leader._

"_Hyung_ jahat," Ryeowook ngambek.

"Cup cup, lollipop mahal," ucap Dongahe yang sudah duduk disamping Wookie.

"Wookie pake kalung Inggris ya, ciiieee," ucap Kibum sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Ryewook.

"_Hyung_ ini," Ryeowook sembunyi di belakang Donghae karena malu.

"Kalau Leeteuk _hyung_ India, sekarang Ryeowook Inggris," kata Kyuhyun tanpa menggunakan kata '_hyung_' pada Ryeowook.

"Sekarang foto Kyuhyun," Ryeowook dengan cepat mengganti fotonya dengan foto Kyuhyun.

"Ah, ngantuk," ucap Donghae yang lagi mengusap-usap matanya.

"Iya, ini udah mau pagi," Shindong menggeser semua yang ada sofa dan mulai tiduran. Otomatis, semua yang tadi duduk di sofa, beralih jadi duduk di lantai. Heechul yang matanya udah 20watt, dengan nyamannya tidur di kaki Siwon. Eunhyuk udah pindah ke dekat Donghae dan Ryeowook, siap-siap mau tiduran.

"Jangan ada yang tidur sebelum liat foto Kyu!" Kyuhyun teriak-teriak membangunkan _hyung_-nya.

"Tenang Kyu, bakal diliat kok," kata Sungmin menenangkan Kyuhyun. Dengan mata yang udah berat, member Suju yang lain bela-belain lihat foto Kyuhyun yang buat Mr. Simple.

"_Armpit _Kyu," ucap Kibum yang masih kuat buat membuka matanya.

"Ah, _hyung_, apa itu yang pertama kali dilihat saat melihat foto Kyu,"

"Aku suka bajunya Kyu. Keren. Warna-warni," puji Leeteuk. "Ntar pinjem deh," Leeteuk kembali tiduran.

"Rambut _curly _cocok buat Kyu," Eunhyuk memberikan tanggapan dengan suara lesu.

"Cuma itu _hyung_? Gak seru ni," rengek Kyuhyun.

"Foto Kyu paling bagus deh," kata Ryeowook yang udah tiduran di lantai bareng Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Tapi Hae lebih suka foto Heechul _hyung_, keren banget," seru Donghae yang langsung disambut dengan pelukan hangat dari Heechul.

"SeSUJU sama Donghae _hyung_," Ryeowook mengangkat tangannya.

"Semuanya udah pada tepar, tidur ah," ujar Kyuhyun yang pergi meninggalkan semua _hyung_-nya ke kamar terdekat buat tidur.

Kita lihat suasana di dorm Super Junior setelah semua kehebohan yang mereka buat malam ini. Kyuhyun pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan yang lain. Shindong berhasil menguasai sofa sendirian dan tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Siwon tidur dengan sandaran di sofa dalam keadaan duduk di lantai. Leeteuk tidur dilantai menempel dengan dinding. Sungmin juga tidur dilantai sambil memeluk bantal berwarna merah muda dengan tetap melakukan _aegyo_. Yesung tidur sambil memeluk sofa *?*. Heechul, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Ryeowook tidur berjejer seperti ikan sarden kalengan. Bagaimana nasib Kibum?

"Kibum datang, malah ditinggal tidur." Kibum menuju kamar Eunhyuk yang terkenal paling bersih dan rapi. Kibum menarik selimut dan mulai tidur di kasur Eunhyuk. Kibum memeluk boneka-boneka yang ada di kasur Hyuk dan tidur dengan senyum menawan.

* * *

><p><strong>T H E E N D<strong>

* * *

><p>Alhamdulillah, selesai juga fanfic-nya<p>

Dari hari Senin berjuang buat menyelesaikan fanfic ini

Semoga readers suka sama fanfic-nya^^

Kita doakan supaya Super Junior bisa menang GDA dan mendapatkan semua award yang ada di Korea

Amin.

Jadi inget, temen author di sekolah mau buka _website_ , nah pasti mau dibuka, eh _page eror_

Katanya _page _ini mengandung unsur p*rn*grafi -,-

Kita langsung berpikir, _apa ini karena teaser foto siwon? _*ditimpuk siwonest*

Author punya beberapa **acc. resmi**

Fb : Sekar D. Saso

Twitter : sekarrns (double r)

Twittelfs : specialhae

Let's be friends chingu^^

**Special thanks **buat teman saya yg suka Suju(sesuai abjad) : **Nanda N.N. – T. Anggia – Ulva D.A.** Semoga kita bisa nonton Super Show, Amin.^^


End file.
